Lollipop
by thanaerigan
Summary: Quand Remus fête l'anniversaire de Sirius à sa façon...et offre un cadeau spectacle à Sirius.


Voici un deuxième OS pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, et pour me faire pardonner de plusieurs choses :

De ne pas avoir pu envoyer l'OS spéciale anniversaire de Sirius le 13 comme convenu pour l'anniversaire de Loulou.

D'être longue à publier la suite de Au conditionnel.

A vrai dire, là aussi l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je préparais le chapitre 4, avec ma petite tasse de thé et ma musique de fond, quand une chanson à percuter mes oreilles. Un auteur Mika. Une chanson : lollipop. Que voulez-vous je ne pouvais pas laisser pas une occasion pareille ? Ça aurait été un crime.

Bah les précautions d'usage vous les avez lues avant donc je ne fais pas de redite. Maintenant, vous tapez juste Lollipop ou Mika sur Deezer et vous entamez la lecture. Je vous retrouve à la fin pour les reveiws.

**Lollipop :**

Le 13 mai, Poudlard, Ecosse :

Toute son enfance, les parents de Sirius, Orion et Walburga Black, n'avaient cessé de répéter à leurs fils que l'amour était un sentiment inutile qui ne menait à rien et qui était une illusion qui faisait souffrir ceux qui avait la bêtise d'y croire. En fait, intransigeance et la froideur de ses parents lui faisait dire que les sentiments -tous les sentiments étaient inutiles et futiles. Seul importait le pouvoir que l'on avait sur les autres en particulier les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Son entrée à Poudlard et sa tendance, dès l'enfance, à se dresser contre l'autorité que représentait ses parents, lui firent découvrirent trois types extraordinaires : l'un était petit gros et l'avenir montrerait qu'il était fourbe (1), le deuxième était aussi grand que lui qui après avoir été un sale gosse à lunettes, maigrelet mais d'une agilité sans faille au Quidditch, pour attraper ce foutu Vif d'Or qu'i trimballait toujours avec lui, était devenu un sale gosse à lunette à la carrure d'athlète, se faisant se pâmer les filles mais n'en voulant qu'une seule : la petite préfète rousse des Griffindors, et son meilleur ami son frère son double. Le dernier quant à lui était juste un peu plus petit que lui, son exacte opposé, son complément, son positif, et au fur et à mesure il était devenu sa moitié d'orange.

Non Sirius Black, alias Padfoot pour les Maraudeurs, n'avait pas, une fois de plus, fêté trop fortement la énième victoire de Griffindors, grâce à l'incroyable agilité et inconscience – oui quoi que James Potter et conscience c'est comme Sirius Black et conscience c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens – de la part du splendide attrapeur rouge et or, appuyé par son magnifique batteur, qu'étant le précédemment cité Sirius Black , au tournoi intra-poudlardien qui avait lui chaque année.

Il était juste entrain de regarder l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin, assis dans son éternel fauteuil de velours rouge devant sa cheminée préférée, entrain de lire un pavé que personne hormis lui et Lily n'aurait nommé livre. Remus était calme, comme à son habitude. Mais quiconque le regardait attentivement, pouvait voir la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux dorés, qu'il aimait. Oui, Sirius était amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais il savait que c'était un amour à sens unique, Si jamais il révélait son amour à Moony, il perdrait son meilleur ami. Il en était sûr ses parents le lui avaient dit que l'amour ne faisait qu'affaiblir les gens. Alors depuis ces quinze ans qu'il était devenu un « homme », Sirius avait eu plus qu'un certain nombre d'aventures amoureuses, tant avec des garçons qu'avec filles. Et puis au cours d'un repas familial – autrement Père, Mère, Regulus et lui – il y avait eu une énième conversation sur les Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il fallait interdire d'entrer dans les écoles de magie, car ils n'étaient que des bons à rien – alors que Sirius qui connaissait Lily Evans savait que beaucoup de Sang-Pur étaient bien incapables se mesurer à la dulcinée de son meilleur ami – qu'il était temps pour Sirius de se trouver une petite amie, au minimum de Sang-mêlé de plus de sept génération en guise de petite amie officielle ...avant de se marier avec un vraie Sang-Pure – qu'elle merde comme si il allait épouser une tarée comme ses cousines … seule Androméda valait le coup et elle était mariée et avait une petite fille – qu'il était inacceptable que Dumbeldore n'ait pas voulu nommé Regulus préfet, après tut il était l'arrière petit-fils d'un grand directeur de Poudlard. Que trouver de bons elfes de maisons était de plus en plus difficile. Beaucoup de grande familles s'en plaignait d'ailleurs – Oh les pauvres petites familles de Sang-Purs richissime qui vont devoir laver leur vaisselle seules – que les loups-garous étaient des erreurs de la nature qu'il fallait éradiquer ;...

La suite s'était perdue pour Sirius qui était entré dans une rage folle au point de défier ses parents. La querelle s'était terminée par une série de Doloris, avant que Sirius ne réussisse à s'échapper sous l'œil à la fois stupéfait et effaré de son jeune frère qui n'avait jamais vu ses parents et son frère s'engueuler à ce stade, à rejoindre sa chambre à coucher et à transplaner avec ses affaires, chez Prangs.

Là personne ne lui avait posé de question. Andrew Potter s'était contenté d'informer le Ministère que le jeune Sirius Black vivrait dorénavant à Godric's hollow, avec l'accord de la famille Black. L'accord n'avait pas tardé à arriver sous la forme d'une malle contenant le restant des affaires de Sirius. Cette première étape de la libération de Sirius s'était achevée quelques mois plus tard par son passage à l'âge adulte.

Mais bien que Sirius se foute comme de sa première couche culotte qu'il avait jamais portée – ben oui les sang-pur ne porte pas ce truc moldu – de l'opinion de ses parents, il restait très superficiel dans ses relations « amoureuses ». Les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure et Sirius avait mis un temps fou à comprendre pourquoi il avait ouvertement défié ses parents ce jour-là.

Un jour, qu'ils s'amusaient tous les quatre au pied de leur arbre préféré, Sirius avait posé les yeux sur Remus, qui lisait la tête inclinée vers son ouvrage, éclairée par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait entre les branches, donnant des reflets tabacs aux cheveux châtains, qui avaient captivés le jeune Black. Ça avait été le flash ! Il avait enfin compris avec un an de retard pourquoi il était entré dans une colère noire : Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que le préfet des Rouges et Ors était un loup-garou que Sirius s'était mis en colère, mais parce qu'en s'attaquant aux garous, les époux Black s'attaquaient à Remus et que Remus était la personne qu'il aimait. Ça pouvait paraître nier énoncer comme ça mais c'était une vérité que Padfoot avait mis un an à assimiler.

James s'était foutu de lui pendant des heures lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux de Moony, en lui disant qu'il était vraiment très long à la détente lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments et que lui, James Potter, aurait pu lui dira ça il y a des mois, pour ne pas dire des années.

Sirius avait été choqué de la clairvoyance de son double, et encore plus lorsque le capitaine des Griffindors lui avait suggéré d'en parler avec le loup concerné. Mais il s'y était refusé.

Mais depuis, Sirius était devenu encore plus câlin avec « son » Moony, plus taquin aussi, mais n'osant aucunement faire le premier pas vers le loup-garou, et ce malgré les menaces de plus en plus impressionnantes de son frère de cœur, de peur de prendre le râteau du siècle et du même coup perdre l'amitié du préfet qui le faisait fantasmer nuit après nuit. Il était à peu près sûr que les pensées douteuses qu'il avait pour son ami, risquait de choquer celui-ci.

Ce que Sirius ignorait et que James savait grâce à deux-trois conversations fort instructives avec Lily – voilà pourquoi il aimait tant la future Madame Potter – c'est que Remus n'était pas indifférent au charme d'un certain animagus canin au poil noir...

Et après observation James et Lily qu'il avait embarqué dans son plan après lui avoir juré qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de sortir avec lui pendant un mois, avaient décidé de pousser Remus à faire le premier pas parce que si non ils n'en sortiraient pas. Il fallait que Sirius comprenne qu'il plaisait et plus encore à Remus. Le plan était bien rôdé. Du moins, les deux Maraudeurs et leur nouvelle recrue – Prongs et Moony avaient pu constate qu'ils étaient des amateurs, face à l'esprit pervers de la préfète-en-chef – l'espéraient. Mais avec Padfoot, tout avait tendance à partir en sucette.

C'était un samedi. Pas n'importe quel samedi; Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Padfoot. Les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de laisser leur ami choisir le programme de la journée. Et de son côté, Remus avait décidé de faire sa « déclaration » à Sirius.

Au matin, enfin en milieu de matinée, Sirius avait trouvé un petit message l'informant de l'absence du programme de la journée, avant que les trois autre Maraudeurs ne rentrent dans la chambre en hurlant de « Joyeux anniversaire » retentissants.

Les cadeaux d'anniversaire volèrent jusqu'au Jeune Black qui les déballa avec la joie d'un enfant de cinq ans, remerciant Peter en lui frictionnant la tête, administrant une claque dans le dos du capitaine des Rouges et Ors, et se jetant au cou de Moony.

Après le déballage des cadeaux, Sirius se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'amusa à essayer de vider l'intégralité de l'eau chaude de Poudlard – comme si on pouvait vider l'eau chaude d'une école de sorcellerie – afin d'être le plus beau.

« J'ai un standing à tenir. », avait-il déclaré à ses amis qui le raillaient.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à se pomponner, c'est un Sirius en jeans noir et chemise blanche qui sortit de la salle d'eau et qui compléta sa tenue d'une cape légère, avant de se précipiter dans la salle commune, non sans avoir passé un bon quart d'heure à coiffer ses cheveux naturellement impeccables.

Le soleil était à son zénith, lorsque les Maraudeurs se mirent en route, pour Pré-au-lard. Sur place, ils furent rejoints par la petite amie de Peter, Estelle, à qui Lily avait proposé son aide. Finalement les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la journée avec les terreurs – assagies – de Poudlard, dans leurs pérégrinations siriusiennes.

Malheureusement, le talent des sorciers à prévoir la météo est aussi grand que celui de Trelawney à prédire la mort du Survivant.

Le début de la journée avait laissé place à leur sortie de la Tête du Sanglier, à de gros nuages noirs, qui finirent par tremper les étudiants en ballade.

C'est pour cela qu'en ce 13 mai au soir, ils avaient regagné l'école afin de prendre une douche et de se changer.

Peter et Estelle avaient décidé de se retrouver dans la salle commune, et James et Lily s'étaient joints à eux, laissant le dortoir aux deux canidés.

Installé, à plat ventre sur son lit, un magazine de Quidditch sous les yeux, Sirius regardait Remus sortir de la salle de bain, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quel point le jeune loup pouvait être sexy. Celui-ci sortait de la salle de bain, et une fois à hauteur de son lit, il s'y allongea et attrapa, le livre qui était sur sa table de nuit depuis plusieurs jours.

Avec beaucoup de ferveur, il ouvrit la page qu'il avait marquée précédemment, caressant délicatement la couverture puis les pages comme il aurait caressé une maîtresse ou un amant. Sirius aurait d'ailleurs préféré cette dernière option. Il regardait les doigts de Moony aller et venir délicatement le long de la page blanche pour la tournée avec une infinie douceur.

Après quelques minutes passées plongé dans le pavé qui lui servait de livre, Remus attrapa son sac et en sortit l'une des sucettes qu'il avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt. Avec autant de délicatesse qu'il en avait eue pour le livre, il ôta langoureusement le papier argenté qui dissimulait la sucrerie.

Quelques heures plus tôt, l'animagus s'était étonné de voir son meilleur ami acheter une sucette. Pour Sirius, Remus ne consommait que du chocolat, parfois des dragées de Berthie Crochu. Mais jamais de sucette. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi, le jeune Lupin lui avait rétorqué qu'il avait envie de faire quelques changements dans sa vie, avant de quitter l'école. Il avait jeté un regard en coin à son ami, tandis que son petit sourire de Maraudeur apparaissait sur son visage, faisant frissonner de plaisir Sirius.

Mais cette sucette avait très vite été oubliée par le cerveau de poisson rouge de Padfoot. Après tout ce n'était qu'une innocente petite sucette. Pourquoi une petite sucette de rien du tout aurait perturbé le grand Sirius Black ?

Si seulement, il avait su !

Maintenant, il regardait Moony qui savourait sa sucette et il se mordit les doigts d'avoir oublié cette foutue sucette, lorsqu'il vit la lueur d'envie qui traversa le regard doré de Moony, alors qu'il découvrait cette friandise d'une longueur affolante. Avec un respect quasi religieux, il approcha les lèvres de cette sucette, et une langue mutine apparue entre les dites-lèvres et lécha craintivement le bout arrondi du bonbon. Sa saveur eut l'air de plaire au lycanthrope, car celui-ci se mit à suçoter le bout qu'il venait de goûter avant de glisser l'intégralité de cette longue chose, en fermant lentement les yeux comme si le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à déguster son bonbon était tout simplement insupportable.

Le jeune Black était hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux: Un Remus, perdu dans les méandres d'un plaisir gastronomique – autre que le chocolat – suçant avec délectation cette maudite sucette.

Sirius n'en revenait pas de la sensualité avec la quelle son ami faisait glisser la friandise entre ses lèvres. Il vit soudain son ami happer l'intégralité de la gourmandise dans sa bouche.

Un éclair traversa l'esprit embrumé de Sirius qui se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas lever les yeux de son magazine, plutôt que de regarder Remus. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cette scène d'une sensualité plus que dérangeante. Il avait des sentiments forts pour Moony - « Et pas que des sentiments, lui susurra sa conscience, lorsque tu te mets à bander en le voyant sortir de la douche ! » - et une violente envie de lui sauter dessus tant il le trouvait sexy. Il se redressa lentement dans la position assise.

Remus et Sirius avaient toujours eu une relation très particulière qui tendait plus à une sorte de concours stupide dont le but était de sortir l'expression la plus scabreuse ou la plus osée, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Et généralement, à ce jeu-là, ils étaient ex-æquo. Padfoot avait pour lui le goût et le don pour la provocation, tandis que Remus était plus subtil et se trouvait toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. De plus leur relation au delà de cette compétition que d'aucun aurait qualifié de stupide, ils avaient l'un pour l'autre de petites attentions amoureuses. Une tasse de chocolat chaud le lendemain de la pleine lune, une de café lorsqu'un devoir était à terminer à la dernière minutes. Un massage après un entraînement de Quidditch trop intense. Des soins après une lune particulièrement sauvage et encore et toujours des petits câlins des petites caresses, des mèches de cheveux repoussées parce qu'elles gênaient un regard ou masquée un visage.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il se murmurait que Sirius et Remus bien que s'affichant souvent pour le premier, parfois pour le second avec un ou une petite amie, étaient très - trop ? - proches et que ceux qui avaient la chance d'être distingués pour sortir avec l'un des ces deux Maraudeurs-là, devaient savoir que à un moment ou à un autre, cette relation cesserait parce que Sirius n'appartenait qu'à Remus et que Remus était la propriété de Sirius. On murmurait aussi que quand ils rompaient avec leur partenaire du moment c'est parce que l'autre avait fini par le convaincre qu'il fallait le faire pour garder ce qu'il lui appartenait. On murmurait aussi qu'ils faisaient un couple extraordinairement beau – ce qui faisait rougir souvent Remus persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas le trouver beau et rire Sirius qui se foutait royalement des bruits de couloirs mais qui adorait voir son Moony rougir.

Mais le grand provocateur de Poudlard se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas lever les yeux vers son ami. C'était la plus grande erreur de sa carrière de séducteur.

La petite voix de sa conscience se manifeste, alors que Remus, une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux, lèche cette longue chose sucrée avec une lenteur calculée.

« Tu voudrais bien être la place de la sucette. », susurre la traitresse.

Oh oui, qu'il aurait voulu être à la place de cette sucette. Sirius ferme les yeux à cette pensée, se sentant soudain à l'étroit dans son jeans. Il imagine un instant que c'est son sexe palpitant que Remus caresse avec ferveur; qu'il lèche sa verge de haut en bas, avant de la prendre intégralement dans sa bouche.

Le gémissement qui lui échappe le ramène à la réalité. Il ouvre les yeux et son regard argenté plonge immédiatement dans le regard doré de Moony. Non seulement, Moony le regarde mais en plus il est totalement conscient de l'effet que son jeu à sur lui.

« Le con !, pense-t-il. Il le fait exprès en plus.

-Bien sûr qu'il le fait exprès. reprend le Jimmy Lee Cricket en herbe. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'un mec de dix-huit ans s'amuse à acheter une putain de sucette, pour le plaisir de la manger. »

Il voit Remus pencher la tête légèrement en arrière, pour approfondir le mouvement de va-et-vient sur la sucette, déclenchant une vague de jalousie chez Sirius.

« Maudite petite connerie qui accapare la bouche de Moony. », pense-t-il de nouveau, alors que pour augmenter la torture Remus laisse échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir. Plaisir qui s'accroit celui de Sirius qui sent son sexe se durcir à chaque nouveau coup de langue.

La vision est telle que Sirius pourrait presque sentir la langue de Moony taquiner son gland violacé de désir. Il commence à avoir chaud, très chaud en dépit du mauvais temps qui heurte toujours les carreaux de chambre et qu'il n'entend plus perdu dans son fantasme.

Sans réellement sans rendre compte, Sirius pose ses mains sur son torse et commence, fébrilement à déboutonner sa chemise.

S'apercevant de la manœuvre de son vis-à-vis, Remus pour un nouveau gémissement. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se mord les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Mais peu à peu, il les entrouvre, laissant échapper un râle d'extase, alors que ses paupières alourdies de désir, luttent encore et toujours , pour continuer de contempler la scène quasi érotique qui se déroule sous ses yeux et que sa mains glisse lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe, pour le soulager un peu de la tension qui l'habite.

Remus de son côté, accélère le rythme de sa dégustation, léchant avec toujours plus de volupté, cette chose longue qui le nargue depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

Et Remus aussi le nargue, l'aguiche ouvertement depuis son lit, en provoquant son érection, par la vision de cette bouche humide, de ces lèvres purpurines qui au lieu de sucer cette saleté de truc, pourrait se refermer sur son propre sexe.

Sirius a tant envie d'être à la place de cette foutue sucette que son érection devient de plus en plus douloureuse. Douleur accentuée par l'étroitesse de ce putain de jeans.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ce matin de foutre un jeans aussi serré.

-A vrai dire, tu ne savais pas que Remus aller te faire lollip'-tease (2), en plein après-midi dans le dortoir.

-Où a-t-il appris à faire un truc pareil ?

-Pas avec toi en tout cas !, murmure sa conscience de plus en plus perverse. Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as perdu, à ne pas vouloir te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Putain, pourquoi je n'ai rien vu venir ?

-Sans doute parce que t'es moins souvent occupé à regarder ses yeux que son c...

-C'est bon j'ai compris l'idée. Merlin, comment un homme peut être aussi bandant ? (3)

-Comment un mec peut autant bander ?...Ok je me la boucle. »

Faisant taire les commentaires, impromptus, mais réalistes de sa conscience, Sirius commença à s'attaquer à la braguette de son pantalon. Mais, il tremble tant est si bien qu'il ne fait que ralentir l'opération, quand une main d'une blancheur immaculé, bien trompeuse se pose sur les siennes, interrompant son mouvement.

L'aîné des Black lève les yeux vers Remus qu'il n'a même pas vu se déplacer jusqu'à lui.

Le jeune loup n'a même pas pris le temps d'essuyer ses lèvres maculées du sucre, de la plus grande torture que Sirius n'ait jamais connu.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Remus lui demande :

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, Sir' ? »

Sans daignait répondre à la question, l'animagus lui jette de façon un peu idiote :

« Où tu as appris à faire ça ? »

S'avançant tel un prédateur vers sa proie, Remus murmure d'une voix rauque de désir :

« Pourquoi tout le monde croit-il que je suis innocent ? »

Tranquillement il s'installe entre les jambes de son futur amant et tout en continuant de lui défaire son pantalon, il lui susurre au creux de l'oreille :

« Ah au fait, Je t'aime. »

Avant de fermer, d'un informulé, les rideaux du lit de Sirius et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, laissant sur les lèvres qui l'homme qui l'aime, un goût anisé.

Fin

cette phrase n'a rien de bizarre je reprends juste les paroles d'introduction du tout premier album de Manau.

Il va de soit que le terme lollip'tease n'existe pas, même si la torture choisit par Remus est relativement connue.

Désolée pour les écarts de vocabulaire mais, j'ai du mal à imaginer un Sirius parfaitement policée face à la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

J'espère que ça vous a plu deux cadeaux, en particulier à toi Loulou, encore désolée. Suis-je pardonner ? ( Phrase dite avec les puppies eyes, ça fait plus repentant.)

A plus.


End file.
